


you must've taken me for a walk bc i'm short of breath

by breadpoetsociety (orphan_account)



Series: these little things [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, idk - Freeform, its not in space so, just guys being dudes on a boardwalk, keith kogane: rollerblading his way into your heart, lance mcclain: dog walker extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breadpoetsociety
Summary: Lance walks a dog and boardwalk shenanigans ensue.





	

L ance has never been much of a dog person. He loves them, sure, but when you live alone in your mid-twenties with two minimum wage jobs, it's hard to feed yourself, let alone another creature.  


So dog walking—best of both worlds, right? All the joys and pleasures of spending time with the slobbering furballs of joy, without any of the feeding responsibility. That all belonged to his neighbor.

And dog walking does wonders for Lance’s dating life because 1) girls can’t resist a corgi and 2) guys can’t resist Lance’s booty.

“I’ve got the best cheese on campus,” he thought to himself, grinning as he walked down the Arus Beach boardwalk. The wooden slats creaked a friendly hello beneath his worn sneakers and the corgi’s little paws. “Though yours is a close second, Blue.” The dog’s tongue lolled out of his wide doggy smile.

And Lance’s smile became as wide and dopey when a familiar man turned the corner, roller-blading towards him. Every day, at 2:23 PM, Lance and this man met like ships passing in the night, in a story more epic than Titanic, in a tale greater than Romeo and Juliet—

The guy is cute, okay? Really cute. Was Lance supposed to just not fall in love with him?

Okay, maybe not. But he did anyway.

Lance had been trying to manufacture a reason to talk to him for weeks now, but the guy always had headphones in and didn’t seem much like the type for small talk anyway. That’s fine. Lance was a patient man. He would wait for an opportune moment to throw a pickup line his way, or ask him a question—

Like, why the hell was there a cat in his backpack today?

Lance did a double take to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Verily: there was an inquisitive black cat peeking out of the guy’s olive knapsack. Well. This is as good a conversation starter as any.

“Hey!” Lance called, loud enough to send some birds flying out of a nearby palm tree. “Hey!”

Finally, the guy started to turn around, skates still sending him flying forward—and slamming him into a “No Parking” sign.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance yelled, practically dragging the dog behind him as he sprinted to where the dark-haired man lay. The cat in his backpack was unnervingly unnerved, wide eyes just starting at Lance as he plopped down in front of the other man.

“Are you okay?” Lance practically screamed into the other guy’s face, leaving Blue to pant pleasantly behind him. The guy had a hand to his forehead but no other visible injuries, Lance was relieved to notice.

The guy– wow, he has really gorgeous eyes– nodded slowly, taking stock of the scene around him. Lance didn’t waste any time getting to the root of the issue.

“I’m sorry for yelling, dude, I really am,” Lance’s hands were animated, tugging the leash around with his words. “I just. I saw the cat! And I had to know what was up with that.” The guy paused, eyes wide now.  


“She likes to go outside, sometimes,” he said simply.  


“Well if that just ain’t the cutest thing–”  _ Other than you, of course _ , Lance’s brain supplied helpfully. Not now, buddy, give it a minute.  


“I’m Lance,” he said, offering a hand to shake and to help the guy up.  


“Lance. I’m Keith,” the guy said, running his hand through his hair before using Lance to hop back onto his skates. The guy took inventory of himself, patting down his ripped jeans, passing hands through his long black hair, checking the cat that was still just staring curiously out of the backpack.  


“Keith,” Lance repeated, before going in for the kill. “So I gotta ask, do you have a band-aid?”  


Keith cocked his head and pursed his lips in a confused expression that almost made Lance melt. “No, I don’t. And I don’t need one,” his tone was half-guarded, almost curious.  


“Well I do,” Lance said with a wide smile. “Because I just scraped my knee falling for you,” And he punctuated with a flourish of finger guns. Keith promptly rolled his eyes and skated away.  


“Woah, woah, woah, wait!” Lance called in a panic, dragging his corgi once more to catch up with Keith. “OKay, that one was bad, I’ll admit it. But let me get you a coffee, please.”  


Keith ducked his head, as though trying to hide the flush that made its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. He suppressed the butterflies long enough to smirk: “Come up with a better line tomorrow, and we’ll talk.”  


And before Lance knew what was happening, Keith was leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth, before using Lance as a springboard to skate off down the boardwalk. Lance stood there, hand on his cheek and red as a tomato, for only a moment.  


With a whoop and a holler, Lance started walking again himself, a spring in his step and his phone out in hand.  


“Okay google, show me cat pick up lines.”  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you all enjoyed this fic! this ALSO is a part of a doodle/drabble event that the voltron big bang discord put on. the word count was capped at 300 words but i can't write short to save my life so... we have this! 
> 
> the beautiful art found in this fic (or will be found soon when i figure out how to upload it lmao) was created by the wonderful wonkywoomy, and their art can be found at http://wonkykrystol.tumblr.com. 
> 
> feel free to come hang with me on tumblr @ breadpoetsociety.tumblr.com


End file.
